sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert
}} Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert is a 2008 American concert film produced and released by Walt Disney Pictures presented in Disney Digital 3-D. Released in the United States and Canada originally for one week, February 1–7, 2008, with release in other countries later on. The film is directed by Bruce Hendricks and produced by Art Repola. The world television premiere on Disney Channel was on July 20, 2008. The Disney Channel premiere brought 5.9 million viewers. Songs As Hannah Montana #"Rock Star" #"Life's What You Make It" #"Just Like You" #"Nobody's Perfect" #"Pumpin' Up the Party" #"I Got Nerve" #"We Got the Party" (featuring Jonas Brothers) Jonas Brothers #"When You Look Me in the Eyes" #"Year 3000" As Miley Cyrus #"Start All Over" #"Good & Broken" (Only on DVD) #"See You Again" #"Let's Dance" #"Right Here" #"I Miss You" #"G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" #"The Best of Both Worlds" (featuring Hannah Montana) Release Theatrical The film began a week-long engagement in 683 theaters on February 1, 2008. That opening weekend, it took in $31.1 million. It is the most successful film to open on Super Bowl weekend, a particularly barren spot in the winter dump months of the movie-release calendar. Home release The DVD arrived on both formats in America on August 19. The DVD, a 2-Disc Extended Edition, includes an 82-minute cut in both 2-D and 3-D viewing modes. Bonus features on both include behind-the-scenes footage with Miley Cyrus, Billy Ray, and the Jonas Brothers; a sing-along mode and "total concert immersion through 3-D viewing capability". DVD contains a Dolby 5.1 track and both full screen and anamorphic widescreen formats, while Blu-ray goes 16x9 only and delivers DTS-HD MA 7.1 surround sound, one of the first Blu-ray releases to have that specific surround sound. Recalling the successful theatrical gimmick, the home video releases were vowed to be sold "for a limited time only". The DVD and Blu-ray were released in the United Kingdom on November 3, 2008 and the DVD was released in Australia on October 8. US Sold: $134.2 million copies. Television Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert premiered on Disney Channel on June 27, 2008, and brought over 20.6 million viewers. Though the channel's highest ratings for a film, it was not counted the highest-rated DCOM considering the fact it was shot live and was a theatrical production. On Saturday, July 3, 2010 was premiered in Disney Channel Latin America as the "¡Canta Montana!" ("Sing, Montana!") programming, and brought over 19.9 million viewers. Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both World Concert premiered on TV3 on January 29, 2011 in Estonia as the "Hanna Montana ja Miley Cyrus : Parimad lood " ("Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds"), and brought over 15.3 million viewers as part of the third season's Premiere in Estonia. The latter was released worldwide with an average of 22.4 million viewers, on Disney Channel. Disney Channel Asia (now Disney Channel SEA) premiered the show with 3D version, and the 2D version the next day. See also *Counterprogramming (film distribution) References External links * * * * * * * Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds - Miley Cyrus Interview * Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds - Miley Cyrus Australian Press Interview from LA * Disney: Hannah Montana MyConcert MemoryBook Category:2008 films Category:3D concert films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on television series Category:Hannah Montana Category:Jonas Brothers Category:2000s 3D films Category:American 3D films